


困笼 02【zyl水仙】

by bulrx



Category: zyl水仙, 我的爱对你说, 许你浮生若梦
Genre: M/M, 囚禁, 强制, 手铐, 虐向, 黑化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulrx/pseuds/bulrx
Summary: 内含：强制电话梗/下药毫无三观，慎入！！！





	困笼 02【zyl水仙】

**Author's Note:**

> 内含：强制电话梗/下药
> 
> 毫无三观，慎入！！！

【zyl水仙】【困笼 02】

樊伟走向床边的大衣柜，从最里面的一层摸索了出一副手铐，冰凉的金属一碰触到罗浮生的手臂，他就忍不住发抖。

【我想，你会喜欢这个，浮生】

罗浮生看到这明晃晃的物件，脑袋突然就有点发胀，他的记忆里，好像，呃，可是，他想不起来，他不知道，可脑袋嗡嗡作响，一直有模糊的画面从眼前闪过。

樊伟又不知从哪里拿出了一个精致的小盒子，罗浮生的本能告诉他这不是什么好东西，拖着身子往后退了几步。

而樊伟只是冷笑着一步又一步靠近，他抓住罗浮生的双手，用手铐将他的还在不断滴血的手拷在床头。

樊伟打开了手心里的小盒子，挖出了点像是药膏的东西，不由分说地直接掰开罗浮生的屁股，插进他的后庭。  
罗浮生根本来不及思考，只是拼命挣扎着，双手的拉扯只换来金属撞击的声响和顺着手腕流下的血液。

 

【想她活，就别动。】  
罗浮生咬着牙，他的双腿酸软无力，还微微颤抖着。也许只是休息了一两个小时，他甚至能清晰地感受到之前性事中被折磨到肿胀的小穴，虽然已经没有鲜血流出，大抵是被樊伟清洗掉了这些罪证吧。

【你，你别，放过我吧，樊伟】罗浮生觉得自己真的是承受不住再一次的疼痛，那是生理上被人像是用刀生生剐上一刀又一刀。

【浮生，这次可不是我，小猫不乖了，给点教训才会听话，我说的，对吗？】樊伟一边盯着罗浮生渐渐泛红的身体，一边轻描淡写地说道。

罗浮生握紧了拳手，他的脸颊在发烫，一股又麻又痒的感觉从后庭升起，接着，性器也开始产生了怪异的酥麻感。

【来，跟你的女孩儿打个招呼】樊伟蹲在罗浮生面前，声音轻柔地不像话。

罗浮生四周望了望，被樊伟的话吓出了一身冷汗，查看无人后随即用恶狠狠地瞪着樊伟，倔强的别过头去。

樊伟扑哧笑出了声，脸上一副早已知晓罗浮生会是这番反应的表情。

 

【浮，浮生？】

一句轻到差点听不清的声音传到罗浮生的耳朵里，那声音带着点试探的语气，婉转清透，还有一点丝丝的电流声。  
电流声？罗浮生一转头，只见樊伟拿着手机，贴心的举着凑到他耳边。

是天婴，天婴的声音。

【天婴，我，我是浮生】罗浮生此刻顾不得自己愈发被燃烧的理智喊道，可发出的声音却是软弱无力的。

【你在哪儿，浮生，没事吧？】手机那边的声音急切地问道。

【我。我没，没事，天婴】

罗浮生感觉从后庭传来的又酸又麻的感受像是只吐着信子的小蛇，在身上不停游走，爬到哪里，哪里就燃起了野火，顺着密集的神经爬满了全身，他的呼吸都乱了起来，喊她名字的时候声音都是变了调的。

樊伟清晰的声音灌进罗浮生的耳朵，同样也传到了手机的另一边，【他，正在迫不及待地等着我去干他呢。】

【你，你给我，住口】罗浮生嘴里说着狠话，可身体却控制不住开始扭动，他拼命不想发出任何奇怪的声音，可是那无处不在的酥麻感折磨着他还是从口里漏出几声喘息。

罗浮生动得越发厉害，却不知这药效愈发作用起来，渗入小穴的深处，无法抵制。

【你听，小猫已经受不了了】樊伟故意伸出一根手指狠狠插进罗浮生的后穴。

【啊，啊】罗浮生控制不住地叫出来，这种混杂着疼痛和快感的抽插让他根本忍耐不住。

【混蛋，你混蛋】罗浮生浑身潮红，眼睛被生生逼出了泪水，双手用力扯着手铐，他已经感觉不到疼痛，也许他根本没想到疼，只是想杀了眼前这个男人，离开这个地方。  
【浮生，罗浮生，，，】电话那头的声音带着哭腔，不停嘶喊。

罗浮生紧闭上双眼【别听，你，你快挂掉，快，，，】

他不知道自己的理智会在什么时候被燃烧殆尽，也许就在下一刻，他没办法逃离，只能告诉自己心仪的姑娘不要管他，他绝不能让自己肮脏的声音玷污了天婴的耳朵，就这样死去吧，什么都不用担心了，离开这个世界是他此刻最希望樊伟能够帮他的事，已经不奢求任何未来了，结束我的生命吧。

 

【夹这么紧？好像还是个雏儿似的】

樊伟逼迫罗浮生睁开眼睛看着自己的脸，罗浮生对上自己的目光，一声不吭地咬着嘴唇，即使难受的要命，也不肯说一句话。  
樊伟自想，不说话？？ 你以为我拿你没办法吗？

他轻咬住了罗浮生的乳头，一手轻轻抚摸着他的阴茎，被细心照顾到这两处，都很快起了反应，乳头红得像是要滴出血来，性器的前端吐着汁水，滴在地板上，疯狂地回应着面前男人的挑逗。  
而这一切都让罗浮生感到羞耻万分，当樊伟细长的食指不小心捅到罗浮生后穴的某一点时，面前的男人被这刺激激得浑身一个哆嗦，喉头溢出呻吟。

樊伟也更是不好受，之前的性事罗浮生在床上的表现简直就像个死人，连顶到高潮的时刻都只是细细从嗓子里发出点机械般的喊叫。

而现在，只是插了一根手指，他的身材就敏感得要命，甬道里的又热又湿，手指刮擦肠壁都能感受到一阵阵吮吸，不经意扭动的身体，拼命想夹紧的双腿，灼人的热情彻底烧毁了樊伟的理智防线。  
【不要，，，进来，，，】罗浮生用残存的意识说道。他脑子里只想把这个该死的变态一脚踹飞，可是现实却是，毫无章法的顶弄在穴口的性器又粗又硬，带着他的思绪，几近发狂，甬道内酸痒难耐，罗浮生告诉自己，要理智，理智，可该死的，下身却不受自己控制地往樊伟紫红的性器上磨蹭。

樊伟其实是忍不住了，顶着罗浮生的腰就将自己送了进去，搔痒到不行的肠壁被一道道撑开，死命摩擦的感觉让罗浮生尖叫出声。

还没等他适应下身被贯穿的感受，樊伟就把他压向床边，用力地抽插起来，手铐撞击着床柱，摩擦到罗浮生细白的手腕蹭出好几道可怖的血痕。

下身的情景更是令人不敢直视，樊伟狠狠地拉开他的双腿，将自己的性器挤入更深处，用力操干，药力的缘故，罗浮生的后穴不停分泌着肠液，黏腻而色情，没一会儿就在大腿根被樊伟来回进出的肉棒捣成了白沫，被情欲驱使的身体在樊伟的抚摸下疯狂扭动。

不够，，，不够，虽然被操弄到崩溃地哭叫，他还是想要更多，要更多的快感来将他淹没。

【你个畜生，你放开浮生，罗浮生，你在哪，我去救你，，】电话里的女声几近崩溃，声嘶力竭地喊，狂风的呼啸灌进耳朵，几丝在奔跑中发出的喘息还参杂着因用力嘶喊而产生的生理咳嗽。

【我是畜生？那你爱的男人就也是喽，呵，像条母狗一样被我操到连话都说不出来，啧啧啧，他求欢的样子可真骚，小姑娘，你真应该过来看看】樊伟一边将身下的美穴填的满满的，插到罗浮生的后穴汁水四溅，一边恶狠狠地回应边。

罗浮生痛苦地摇头，他不想说话，不想听，无论是他爱的那个女人，还是他恨的这个男人，他感觉自己的脑袋快要爆炸了，张着嘴不断哭泣，他努力想要把注意力集中到现实中，可灭顶的快感似乎会抽干他的灵魂，跪趴在冰凉的地板上，他的身体却像着了火一样，身后的男人贴在他背上，精壮的腰部不停顶弄肠壁上的敏感点，冰火交融的触感刺激得罗浮生浑身瘫软，被操到又红又肿的后穴自发地抽搐痉挛。

【贱货，爽不爽啊，说，我是不是把你干得最爽的男人】樊伟故意抵住肠壁上最敏感的花核，次次撞击着那一点，顶得罗浮生连脚趾头都绷直了，发不出声音。

【果然是下贱胚子】樊伟一边操一边轻笑着说道。

【不，我，，啊啊，，我不是】罗浮生下意识地吐出几个字，他的身体开始发凉，双手因为不可言状的恐惧而握紧了拳，潮红的小脸儿上眉头紧蹙。

 

罗浮生的思路渐渐清晰，脑子里时不时闪现几副画面，挥刀的陌生人，嘲笑刺耳的声音，朝自己不断扔过来的石头。  
【没妈没爸的野孩子，快来看快来看】

【这么小就偷东西，给我站住，抓到打死你个小鬼】

【哎哎，丢他，打他，哈哈，没人要的下贱货】

【我，我只是想活着，我没爸妈，不是，不是我的错，，好疼，啊，谁来救救我】记忆回到孩提时候，他想起了很多，不堪回首，连呼吸都让他疼痛不止。

【我可以救你】一群小孩戏弄够了便各自散去，浮生看到这时面前出现的一身黑衣的男人，压低了帽檐，朝他伸出了手。

浮生不知道他是谁，但他看到了希望，他不愿再在污泥中被人践踏，被人欺负，他要做人上人，从现在开始。

可谁知，等待他的却是另一个龙潭虎穴。

 

原来给予他希望的那个男人是黑帮老大，洪大当家，救他当然也就不是养只小猫这样简单，而是要训练他成为自己未来在黑白两道办事的杀人工具而已。

于是从小身体羸弱的他，如今被迫着舞刀弄枪，他并不是害怕这些冷冰冰的武器，相反这些金属制的杀人工具于他而言更像是兄弟，会一直保护着自己，不会嘲笑自己，背叛自己，他真的就已经很开心了。

但他还太小，太瘦弱，他学会了耍棍，步子飞快地跑到男人面前想要舞给他看，证明自己，我不是废物，我可以，我也可以有用处。

可男人还是不满意，【就学了这个，有什么好开心的，给我回房间去好好想想，嘁，下贱胚子】

男人抬眼望了望身边的下人，那小厮像是拎小鸡儿一样，把罗浮生的衣领拽了起来，几步就把他扔进无光的小房间里，也是为了防止他起了性子溜出去，便将布条紧紧给罗浮生的双手绑住，一点也不能动弹。

 

昏暗的房间，没有一点人气儿，罗浮生被绑在角落里，不断哭喊，嗓子都哑了，【不要，放我出去，求你了，我会乖，我保证，我会好好学，我不是，不是下贱胚子，我不是】  
此后的每隔一段时间，罗浮生就会被送进那个阴暗而又潮湿的角落里，和鼠蚁无异，只是他比它们更加害怕，常常会哭到说不出话，下人去看的时候，他已经蜷曲成一团，嘴里还不断嘶哑地蹦出几个字，【我，不是，下贱胚子，我，我能】

后来的后来，他成了黑白两道上令人闻风丧胆的“阎罗王”，那个男人才收了他做义子，赐名：罗浮生。

这些年，风雨过来，他已经几乎忘了那个没有名字的小男孩，那个蜷缩在黑暗的角落里期望着有人能来救他，却一次次失望的自己，原来，他的名字一直就是 下贱胚子。

哈哈哈，果然拼了命想要逃离噩梦，却还是会被拉入无尽的黑暗中，堕入地狱。

 

许久的沉默，罗浮生睁大了眼睛，似从梦里惊醒，回到现实的他，思绪还是有些模糊不清，身体却不住颤抖，喉头一痒就干呕不止，额头冒出了细密的汗珠。双手垂在脑后，手腕青筋可现，被反复磨蹭的皮肉划开了一道道血口子，鲜血不住往下滴，顺着胳膊一路延伸到胸前，残忍而迷人。

他的意识逐渐流失，身心都无力挣扎，从没有哪一刻像现在这般安静过，他就躺在妈妈温暖的怀里，这是他的家，这个地方有光，有笑，有家人，有他奢望的一切。

【浮生，乖，我们回家，回家了】他感受到妈妈的目光，那么温柔，可他知道这只是又一场虚幻的梦，醒来又是什么都没有，比小时候希望有人能救他的那份心情还要痛上千万倍。

既然不曾拥有，就不要去奢望了，浮生，你这个笨蛋，醒醒吧。

【妈，我们回，回不了家了】


End file.
